


All Kinds of Wrong

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic how something so pure had sprung from such a sordid arrangement. They were perfect for each other. But they had met at the wrong time. [NaruHina. AU.] Please heed rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my writing tumblr blog (inkhorned.tumblr.com) as a little one-shot. I thought to publish it on AO3 so that you guys may enjoy it too. ;)) 
> 
> Please be warned that mature themes abound, as well as suggestions of adultery. If you find that this may insult or offend you, please do not go beyond my author's message. Thank you. ;)

He was here.

Her sleaze ball of a husband had scurried like a rat the moment he heard his arrival. He had been watching a television programme and she, busy ironing her clothes when they caught the brief flash of yellow headlights through the thin curtains in her living room and heard the powerful throb of the motorcycle’s engine.

Her husband stood up immediately and switched off the television, his pale and greasy hair hanging about his face limply. He scratched his face and glanced at her with deadened dark eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you two here. Make sure the leader enjoys it and that he’s satisfied.” He paired his command with a lewd look.

She ignored him.

He slouched out of the room with a half-empty beer bottle.

Good riddance, she thought.

A few seconds later, she heard the back door near the kitchen close firmly.

She swallowed. Then she turned off the electric iron, folded her blouse and set it aside at one corner, ears listening intently. The motorbike’s engine sputtered and died away.

She made no move to open the door for the newcomer.

After all, she thought, just as the door swung open, he had a copy of their key.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her long skirt, she tugged her cardigan around her breasts tidily. Something close to anticipation climbed in her abdomen, but she refused to acknowledge it.

To say that she enjoyed the forced affairs with an outlaw… well that would be positively adulterous. Yet the thought of sleeping with him again always made her belly tremble and her pussy damp.

What did one call this then?

“Mrs Hamasaki,” He said in that deep drawl, bringing to mind thick chocolate spilling over silk.

“Uzumaki-sama,” She said, her eyes downcast and on her bare feet.

“How are you today, Mrs Hamasaki?” Her lover asked, as he shrugged out of his black jacket. She observed him out of the corner of her eye, noting that he had draped his jacket neatly over the couch. It left him in a plain white shirt and worn jeans. His black boots were at the door.

“I am well,” She replied politely. “And you?”

She felt him raking his gaze all over her.

“Never been better.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Where is he?” He asked, without preamble.

“My husband?”

“Yes.”

“He left.”

He didn’t reply, merely snorted.

“Is he afraid to see me?”

“He… doesn’t want to interrupt our… sessions.”

She felt him advance toward her.

“Is that what you call them? Sessions?” His voice was soft.

One warm finger tipped her chin up and she was forced to gaze into arctic blue eyes burning with the heat of a summer sun.

Blinking, she fought against the temptation to look away, but she couldn’t help but be transfixed by the beauty of his eyes.

“Such an innocent sounding label for something so sordid,” He chuckled lowly, and an almost angelic looking dimple creased his cheek. “To be truthful, I’ve missed you, Mrs Hamasaki.”

“I imagine you would have many women to see to your… needs,” She replied demurely, her hands still folded in front of her.

“They’re not you,” He answered simply.

Her gaze shot to his, and he held it.   
She saw an emotion flickering in his eyes. She had the sense that he was truly looking at her for the first time in his life – not just as Mrs Hamasaki, wife of a gambling addict but as Hinata.

His lover.

And for the first time in her life, she surprised herself – and him too – by reaching for him.

He came to her immediately, hands sliding around her waist as she clasped her fingers on the nape of his neck. He was so tall she had to tiptoe to kiss him.

It was a hungry, almost volatile kiss that reached into a deep, hidden part of her soul that she never knew existed.

This was a Hinata who was greedy and took what she wanted, instead of being sensible, proper and virtuous.

She kissed him passionately, her small hands cupping his face to hold him in place.

He gave her moist, sweet mouth a thorough sweep with his hot tongue, turning it into a lascivious tango that made her wet and her toes curl with dark delight.

They broke apart only for him to undress her, his hands tugging and pulling at her skirt and modest blouse until she wore nothing but the evening sun on her fair skin.

He undid the bun of her hair, running his fingers through the dark tangle as it fell and curled around her full, gorgeous breasts like dark vines licking at the fair skin.

He’d seen his fair share of boobs, but Mrs Hamasaki – that is, Hinata’s – had a natural, well-endowed and beautiful pair that won hands down over any other silicon filled ones. It was made all the more scintillating by the fact that she often kept them modestly covered beneath cardigans and sweaters that, try as she might, couldn’t conceal her curvaceous figure.

She was not a young woman, but a woman at her peak. And her body showed it.

He’d heard men from other gangs commenting on her beauty with all the lewdness and crassness they could dredge up: how’d they’d loved to fuck that beautiful body of hers, watch those boobs bounce as they went at it, and watch that sweet, delicate face contort itself in pleasure.

He hadn’t known her back then, but now, the thought of other men sleeping with her made him positively enraged.

Ironic, considering that she had never been his to begin with.

He buried his face in her generous breasts, licking, sucking and biting them until she emitted keening moans, pleading with him to continue his onslaught. He took one large breast into his mouth and suckled it hard, swirling his tongue around and around the stiff nipple as she writhed beneath him.

Her slender fingers slid through golden hair and gripped in reaction. She tugged at him hard, sending a zing of pleasure-pain down his spine.

Shuddering, Hinata backed away from him bodily as she sought to seek a surface against which she could lean, pulling him along with her.

He followed her until her shoulder blades hit the wall of the living room, his other hand busy cupping and fondling her other breast.

“Uzumaki-sama,” She begged, as her spine arched away from the flat surface of the wall, thrusting her chest at him.

He released her breast and gazed fiercely into dazed, white eyes.

“Say my name.” He demanded.

“N-naruto.” She whimpered. “Naruto.”

“Good,” He said, breathing heavily, then attacked her breasts again with renewed lust. She twisted beneath his ministrations; unable to bear with the delicious sensations he wracked on her body.

After finishing with them, he dragged his mouth down between her breasts to her stomach, abdomen, and eventually the triangle of curls that covered her sex.

He petted her lightly with his fingers and found that she was thoroughly soaked.

“You were thinking about this even before I arrived, weren’t you?” A predatory gleam lit his eyes, his mouth mere inches from hers.

He could smell the breath of sweet lemon tea on her lips. An innocent drink suddenly seemed like the most potent aphrodisiac in the world.

She turned her head away and refused to answer him, white eyes averted.

“Fine,” He said, bending his knees until his mouth was level with her sex. One hand wrapped around her thigh steadily. “I’ll tease it out of you.”

Then he kissed her there with deliberate gentleness, brushing his mouth over the soft, dark curls.

She moved her hips immediately, trying to get him to be more forceful, but he merely chuckled.

“Patience,” He drawled, then dragged his mouth over her damp sex again, this time licking her pussy from top to bottom. He did it with cruel gentleness and she mewled pitifully, as though deprived of air.

“N-naruto,” Hinata pleaded.

“Tell me what you want,” He said, before using his tongue to taste her creamy slit.

“Kiss m-me.” She panted. “Kiss me t-there.”

He placed a kiss on top of her slit.

“There you go. A kiss.”

“N-no,” Her chest heaved and she tightened her hold on his hair. One quick glance at her, and he saw that her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her eyes were shy and humiliated.

“D-do…m-more,” She managed.

“You mean eat you out,” He replied with a devilish grin.

She cringed and blushed, but nodded.

“What the lady wants,” He murmured, “What the lady gets.”

He lifted one of her thighs and made her place one foot on his shoulder while the other remained vertical. This opened her up generously to him at a new and bold angle.

Hinata’s lips parted on a protest as she tried to put her foot down, but he merely placed his mouth over her slit and sucked the little pearl hidden in her damp folds between his lips.

Her reaction was spectacular.

She screamed and bucked against his hot mouth at the lascivious contact, her fingers gripping his thick, silky hair.  
Naruto ignored her and ate her out studiously, his teeth scraping very gently over her round nub. He flicked it artfully with his tongue repeatedly until he was satisfied with how slick her folds had become. Eventually, he sped up his pace by swirling his tongue around furiously before he plunged it into her soaking heat, lapping her up.

Her thigh tensed and tightened as she sobbed out, calling his name as she came beautifully.

He throbbed at the way she begged and pleaded, his name rolling off her tongue silkily.

God. He couldn’t wait to make love to her.

Satisfied, Naruto gave her one last good lick over her slit after the last quivers ebbed away. He released Hinata’s foot, rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, desire reflected in fiery blue eyes.

Without saying a word, Hinata leaned against him heavily after he pulled her in him and tucked her beneath his chin, her curves moulding against him easily like silk. Hinata’s cheek pressed against his chest, one hand resting over his heart as they held each other in silence.

“You’re hard,” She whispered, half-shyly, her lips curving against his chest as she shifted and felt his erection brushing her bare thigh.

“All thanks to you.” He retorted. He found her lips again and kissed her senseless. Hands came up to her thighs and urged her to wrap her legs around his lean hips, which she complied with obediently even as they kissed.

Naruto lost his shirt mid-walk to his couch, and plopped down on it with a very naked Hinata straddling his lap. Moments later, his jeans and boxers joined his shirt on the floor.

Hinata pressed small kisses over the muscled contours of his chest tentatively, tasting the salt on his smooth, taut skin. Over the impressive pectorals and his dark nipples, then up his neck and near his square jaw. sHe lingered there ucertainly.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her tenderly. She was still hesitant and unsure even after he had became intimate with her.

“Hinata…”

Their foreheads touched. Her eyes were luminous and soft, a swirl of emotions evident in those snowy depths.

He knew she loved him.

She did.

He could see it in her eyes and hear it in the beat of her very heart.

It was ironic how something so innocent and pure had sprung from such a sordid arrangement. They were perfect for each other. But they had met at the wrong time.

If Hamasaki had never borrowed money… if he had never pressed the bastard…

He would have never known her.

The debts Hamasaki had owed the Copper Coyotes had snowballed as months flew by, until the gang was forced to take drastic measures against him.

The bastard had offered his wife as compensation to Naruto, who had agreed in a reckless fit of anger and hatred. He had never believed the man was serious, until Hamasaki actually brought sweet Hinata to him.

His thoughts were pulled back to the present when one small hand wrapped around his rigid cock, stroking it gently. A groan escaped his lips as she pumped harder, her forehead furrowing in concentration. Her gaze lifted to his face, watching his glazed expression.

“That’s enough.” He said roughly, sliding his hands beneath her armpits and hauling her up easily.

His muscles bunched and flexed deliciously at the effort.

Hinata’s protest turned into a breathy ‘oh’ as he clamped his mouth over one breast and impaled her on his member simultaneously, his cock sliding thickly into her still damp folds.

She gripped his muscled forearms tightly as she sank down on him, her face morphing into one of rapturous delight.

“Naruto,” She breathed softly.

And she soon discovered that every breath, every tiny movement of her body contributed to the kindling of a growing flame in her abdomen that squeezed her tighter and encouraged her to move faster.

She started a lascivious momentum of her own accord, unable to resist the delicious heat that stroked every nerve in her body with each rise and fall of her body. She felt powerful and sexual, spurred even more by the look in his piercing blue eyes as he whispered words of worship.

“Hinata…” He rasped. “God, you feel so… so good. So fucking tight and wet. God.”

Naruto’s eyes fell shut as he mumbled praises and love words incoherently. His hands slid from her thighs to cup her warm, round bottom in a sign of encouragement for her to keep up her delicious movements. When he opened his eyes, his gaze automatically dropped to her pussy. The sight of his glistening cock being swallowed up into her was a sight to behold, and it aroused him to no end.

With each stroke, Hinata’s breaths became shallower, her palms now lying flat against his pecs as her desire built and spiralled higher.

It was difficult to think of anything. He could only feel this woman – her warmth swallowing him, her breasts bouncing softly, her hardened nipples stroking against his flat chest vigorously in time to her quickening rhythm.

It drove him crazy… and it delighted him to no end. Their breaths mingled together as she sank on him repeatedly, her gaze never leaving his.

“Go faster,” He groaned, tweaking her nipples with his hands.

“This rhythm is perfect,” She whispered, touching her nose to his playfully.

“I think it could be even better than perfect.” He growled.

His hands shifted to grip her waist and he began pumping his own hips into her with rough, immediate thrusts, his cock drilling into her. She looped her arms around his neck tightly and cried out with pleasure as her eyes slid close, mewls erupting from her throat.

“Fuck,” He snarled into her neck. Lowering his mouth, he suckled her breasts greedily until both mounds were glistening.

“Back to you, sweetheart.”

He relinquished his control over to Hinata, leaning back against the couch, hands slack at his sides, blue orbs drowsy with lust. Addicted to the pleasure she had a taste of, she picked up his quick, furious pace, riding him on his cock as if her life depended on it. Her skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat from their exertions.

Her climax was the most glorious thing he had ever witnessed. Hinata’s rosy, kiss-swollen lips parted in a silent scream, her writhing body succumbing to the inevitable ecstasy that they had so gleefully chased after. The pale, gleaming globes of her breasts were pressed against his chest when her spine arched in a beautiful curve as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

He tumbled over the edge the moment he heard his name falling from her lips, a primal growl erupting from deep within his chest. Naruto gave one hard thrust, holding her to him as thick streams of his seed spurted uncontrollably into her.

She buried her face into his shoulder, murmuring soothing words as he panted and groaned till the last of his release.

They lay there on top of the other, sated and boneless in the aftermath of explosive sex, breaths heavy.

“Goddamn.” He eventually said, eyes directed heavenward, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Hinata lifted her head from his chest. She said nothing, merely flick her fingers over his chest and drew invisible shapes on them.

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth.

She tried to lift herself from him.

“Hamasaki might be back soon. I- I have to clean up.”

Naruto watched with possessiveness as the results of their coupling slid down her thighs as she rose.

Shyly, she bent to pick up her blouse and held it to her ample chest as though to hide from him, but he snatched it away and threw it in a corner.

“We’re not done,” He said in a low voice, fishing out his phone from his jacket. Typing out a quick message, he hit SEND and set it back down on the coffee table.

“He’s not going to come back until three hours later.”

She blinked at him.

Grabbing her by the waist, he tossed her onto her back on the couch, her back braced by several plush pillows.

“Naruto, what-” She said thickly as he spread her legs and slid his hard cock into her lush heat. She was still tight and wet. “A-are you sure?”

“Positive.” He said, kissing her breasts. “Now, I’m going to pleasure you.”

And he did. Multiple times, until she was sated and her skin glowed with the tell-tale sign of a woman who had been having voracious sex.

–

“Come away with me.”

Hinata was busy buttoning the last of her buttons on her blouse when she heard Naruto speak.

Turning slowly from the couch, she appraised him with large eyes. He looked like sin incarnate, lounging on her sofa shirtless, his unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips. The fading sunlight caressed his large muscles softly, lining it in a golden glow.

“G-go with you?”

“Yes. Leave your husband.”

“What a-about his debts?”

“He will have to pay. The hard way.”

Her eyes widened and she fumbled with her buttons.

“I have dealings with the local police force,” He said as though that summed up everything. He stood and towered over her, all six foot of hard male.

“B-but… I am his wife.”

His warm blue orbs turned steely.

“Do you love him?” The anger was evident in his voice.

“No.” She replied immediately. She touched his chest and then averted her gaze, feeling shameful for harbouring feelings for this man… this man who wasn’t even her husband.

“I am his whore… his maid, his servant. Nothing more.”

“Good,” He said, standing up and cradling her face in his large palms.   
“Because I love you.” He said huskily. “Did you know that?”

Her white eyes dilated and she lifted a hand to her mouth.

“This is wrong. P-people will gossip.”

“I’ll like to see them try.” His eyes glinted dangerously. “All you have to tell me is this – do you love me?”

Her vision blurred and her eyes welled up.

“Yes. Yes. I do. I love you.” She swallowed as her throat burned. “I have, for a very long time, Uzumaki Naruto.”


End file.
